


Dancing With the Rain

by reputable_tribble



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abstract, First time seeing rain, Gen, Short & Sweet, Star Trek - Freeform, Starfleet Academy, TNG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reputable_tribble/pseuds/reputable_tribble
Summary: Data sees rain for the first time.I don't own the Star trek universe or the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On Spotify, search for Yosi Horikawa. I wrote this to the soundtrack of his songs (Bubbles and Stars "Kidvankel Remix" are my personal favourite)
> 
> This is a sneak peek into the future of Starfleet Academy, Book One. Aura is introduced later on in the series. (Now I _need_ to write the series!)

Aura peered out of the window, watching intently as the drops began to fall. The light gently flickered, creating its endless song of silence. _I never knew that something so dangerous could be so beautiful..._ She longed to go outside, but an exposed circuit flashed and shone with dappled light. She closed the panel.

Data sat under the great oak tree, eyes travelling upwards as shimmering droplets rained down from the sky. He had never seen rain before, neither had Aura. A small droplet fell on his outstretched hand, glimmering mischiviously under his attentive gaze before trickling into the earth. He knew that it was dangerous, and yet, the world had changed...

The reflections created disjointed images in the sky, so fleeting that only two being on the planet could see them. The colours were muted, but that made everything else seem so much more alive.

Aura jumped down from the desk, one thought dominating her mind, as she rushed to the rain. The doors were in sight, a nigh on impossible challenge, but the never-ending pattering had captivated every circuit in her being and the impossible was done. The door opened to the rain.

Data saw the school doors slowly open, and a soft blue light spilling out across the grey world. A small speck of life in an otherwise monochrome world, yet this only made it all the more beautiful. A lithe feline shape began to dance towards the tree with movements as fluid as the rain itself.

Aura watched in wonder, frozen in time, as thousands of reflections flickered to their silent song. There was no pattern to the rain, but she notheless tried to find one. Her glowing eyes looked up to the great oak tree, and a small speck of glittering gold. The gravel crunched under her dainty paws, the beginnings of a strange music, as a gold speck moved ever closer.

Data stepped out into the rain and softly blowing wind, the gentle whistle fuffling the leaves to an invisible music. The wind cheekily blowed through his hair, causing brown tufts to stick out in awkward angles. With eyes eminating golden light, he continued to walk into the rain, ignoring the many alerts his systems showed him. The lights moved closer to a slowly emerging beat.

Two shining beings met at an inticate and curving bench, gravel softly crunching beneath their feet, and saw a rhythm, arms outstretched, tail gracefully flowing, the two beings danced with the rain,

 _Drip-drop, whistle, swoosh, drip-drop crunch. Drip-drip-drop._ The music was whatever they willed it to be, and the wind ruffled the leaves to play in this strange etherial beat. Their lights mingled, overlapping to form sea-green, all was sound, all was grace, even as sparks flew and movements faltered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Data and Aura are the beings


	2. I am Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen it (This poem) once, so the words will have most likely be changed. 
> 
> This poem is about Data before his emotion chip

I am told

I am told I cannot feel emotion,  
I am disturbed by this fact,  
I am told I can never cry,  
I am saddened by this truth,  
I am told I cannot want for anything,  
I wish I could  
I am told I cannot experience friendship,  
I must go now, I have plans to meet Geordi today. 

 

I am told...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more short pieces?

**Author's Note:**

> Data and Aura are the beings.


End file.
